dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hudson Wright
Hudson is one of Harrison's long lost relatives on his father's side. He lives in Britain with his family. History Hudson was born on June 16 1990. For his whole life, he was unaware of his uncle's existence. He grew up in England with his family and extended family. Present day Twenty years later, Hudson is seen leeching off his sister's resources to keep himself alive. He is currently in college, studying some sort of art, but he always returns back to Patty's house smelling like weed and looking wasted. He doesn't appear to have a job. He doesn't even attend any classes in college, rather he panhandles for money and hits on the girls at the nearby medical school. At some point he had a girlfriend. One day he gets a message from a guy named Harrison who claimed he was his long lost relative. He is initially suspicious of it at first, but after showing the message to his father John and his sister Patty, they confirmed that Harrison was related to them, although John believed his estranged brother had died of a cocaine overdose 30 years ago and was surprised to learn that he was still alive. After talking more with Harrison they agreed to come over to Britain for a long overdue reunion. Hudson is forced to give up his room for his newly discovered relatives. Upon meeting Harrison he didn’t really like him as he felt he was kind of off. He mostly ignores his younger cousin until he reads Harrison’s diary. Hudson's mistake Hudson goes to Canada despite his relatives' repeated warnings to not visit the Wrights over the sea. He is desperate to finish his school project, and he also had a bad argument with Patty. He believes that Harrison is fine, but when he comes over, he realizes that his long lost relatives are both wrecks. His uncle is constantly cold and rude to him, never bothering to learn his name. Harrison is a slightly mentally unstable individual with an addiction to porn and no social skills. And Hudson is unable to leave for a week. Two years later, Hudson is forcefully evicted from Patty’s townhouse because she felt that he was being a leech. They had a fierce argument which led to them not talking for a whole month. During that time Hudson crashed at a bunch of people’s places. First he went to visit Harrison at his dorm at his school, but was forced to leave when his roommates began picking on him. Then he went to visit his parents. Afterward he realized that his feud with Patty was getting kind of stale so he decided to apologize to her. In 2019, Hudson visits his cousin Harrison after a long while. He had a gig on a reality TV show where he ended up in third place. After his brief stint on reality TV he had to go back to his monotonous life again. So he decided to call up Harrison and find girlfriends together. Hudson and Harrison went to the nightclub to meet girls, but Harrison just hid inside a bathroom after becoming overcome with social anxiety. Hudson was the only one who went to check up on him and then they went home. Later, Hudson started getting weird conspiracy theory messages from Harrison who claimed that an alien government had been planting spies all around the world. Personality At the beginning, it seemed Hudson was rather pretentious. He is only concerned with making himself look good, and impressing his friends. He studies photography, but rarely attends class. He smokes cigarettes and spends a great portion of his day getting wasted with his friends. He is belligerent to his sister all the time, despite the fact that she keeps a roof over his head. Later he learns to be humble and that it feels better to help others. Appearance Hudson looks quite similar to Harrison which is quite a coincidence. However, unlike Harrison, he is quite skinny looking, due to his picky habits. He wears a red button up shirt over a blue shirt, and a purple scarf. He wears grey jeans and red shoes. He has orange red hair and green eyes, and pale skin. He wears cheap plastic glasses and frequently takes them off to actually see things. He also carries an iPhone with a plaid case that he never stops looking at. Trivia * According to his blog, he smokes as a coping mechanism. * He is a palette swap of his cousin. * He is the only redhead in the Wright family, aside from his mother. * In the comic, he owned a Tamagotchi (that he pronounced Tammygoochie) that he found lost inside a drawer for several years. Q and A SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? Poor and saddled in debt lmao HOBBIES? photography, arts, collecting, coding PATIENCE LEVEL? very short FAVORITE PLACE? a secret hideout with all of his friends FAVORITE FOODS? fried chicken (his guilty pleasure) FAVORITE BOOK? the communist manifesto DREAM PLACE TO LIVE? a socialist utopia MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? public transit, bike SMELLS LIKE? cigarettes MAKES A LIVING BY? Trying to sell his music and art. FEARS OR PHOBIAS? He is secretly afraid of harrison, losing his computer or phone RACE, ETHNICITY AND NATIONALITY? Probably British. MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? indie music BAD HABITS? smoking WHAT TURNS THEM ON? s o c i a l i s m PET PEEVES? ginger jokes PERSONAL PROBLEMS? he has a massive inferiority complex KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) that self righteous kid RANDOM FACT! he was merely a palette swap of harrison before he got fleshed out ROLE IN A DISNEY MOVIE antagonist, sidekick, buttmonkey WHAT ONE ITEM WOULD THEY TAKE TO AN UNINHABITED ISLAND? his phone lel WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? Hipster dudes. The people who shop at urban outfitters and the like FAVORITE OBJECT? his phone and his vintage camera WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 2014 WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? Cranky little pint WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? Tries to be vegan and eats that weird nutrition gel WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? hipster trash DO THEY LIKE THE NAME THEY WERE GIVEN? nope ADDICTIONS? cigarettes SIBLINGS? one sister WEARS JEWELRY? kinda...? CLOSE FRIENDS? a bunch of these stoner kids DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? yeah to the point where he is borderline extremist HOW MUCH DO THEY VALUE MONEY? very much WANTS TO GET MARRIED? nope WANTS TO HAVE KIDS, RAISE A FAMILY? nope PASSIVE, AGGRESSIVE, OR DEFENSIVE? defensive MOST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE? When he was trapped at Harrison's house for a week INVOLVED WITH MAGIC OR WITCHCRAFT? dabbled in it in middle school because it was the cool thing BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) ear piercings Category:Male Category:The reboot Category:Wright Family